


Greeting the Arthursons

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: King James Potter is in desperate need of help defending his kingdom against the assault from the Marvolo kingdom so he turns to the savage Northmen. As advised by Lord Black, he invites an envoy from the turned Englishman Arthur into his Hall and must determine of these Arthursons will be able to help him.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Greeting the Arthursons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, pretty much the only reason this fic exists is because of glorious beautiful [fanart](https://charliesmc.tumblr.com/image/187441831545). :D I saw the Viking Bill and Charlie by @charliesmc on Tumblr and this drabble would not leave until it was written. What a lovely muse!

The court was buzzing with the frantic and panicked whispers and King James squeezed his Queen’s hand. Her emerald green eyes glanced towards him, the fear flitting through them only momentarily before the emotion was hidden under her cold and calculating mask. They would be here soon.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that the Marvolo Kingdom was preparing to launch a full on invasion of his lands, James Potter would have probably never have considered reaching out to the Northmen. They were wild and savage, hardly trustworthy. In fact, there had been only one family that he had resigned himself to reaching out to and it came to him at the recommendation of his closest friend and liege.

The large wooden doors were pushed open at the end of the great hall and the whispers ended abruptly. The King’s advisor, a short and portly man with sandy blonde hair and nervous blue eyes swallowed hard as he announced the guests.

“They are here, my Lord King. The Arthurson brothers are here.”

“Let them in, Lord Pettigrew,” he commanded calmly and with far more confidence than he had. He took courage that Lord Black remained completely at ease at his side.

The wet stomping of heavy boots echoed through the hall before the guests strode through the door like a herd of wildlings to a chorus of gasps and murmurs. It was unlike anything King James had ever seen in the high courts before. At the front of the group of men were the two boys he knew to be sons of the Lord Arthur as they bore his red hair, although the color seemed more akin to freshly spilt blood rather than his firey orange. Once the small but frightening group came to a halt in front of his throne, the two brothers stepped forward.

“You are the king, they say,” the taller one spoke with a confident if heavily accented voice.

“I am,” James replied calmly. “This is my kingdom that you have traveled through safely.”

The shorter one grinned and he was a little sick to see what appeared to be blood stained teeth. “We didn’t need your protection to travel through safely, _King_.”

James shot Lord Black a quick look and saw the slight gesture of a response. They weren’t bluffing about not needing his permission to tread through his kingdom but that was one of the reasons that they needed the brothers’ help so much. He needed to remain calm.

“May I know the names of the men I am addressing?” King James asked instead of taking the verbal bait.

The taller one spoke up again, so James had to guess that he was the eldest. “I am William Arthurson.” It was a strangely English name for a Northman but the way his accent rolled over the vowels made it sound rather exotic.

“And I am Charlie Arthurson,” the younger man greeted, his disconcerting grin accenuated by the three still fresh gashes over and beside his left eye. It was a wound that looked rather painful, but he didn’t seem to have it treated at all and made as if he didn’t notice it.

William spoke up again. “Our father bade us to come answer your call, King, and our mother insisted that we bear a gift. Molly Odindottir is known for her hospitality and would have her sons known for the same.”

“That is very kind,” Queen Lily replied with a nod.

The boys grinned a mischievous smile that made James’ stomach churn as he watched them turn on their heels to approach the rather large wooden chest that had been hauled in behind them by their men. Charlie hefted open the massive lid by the strength of his own arms and there was a sudden foul smell that filled the room making lords and ladies gag alike. Even King James coughed uncomfortably for a moment, trying to place why that scent seemed familiar. It didn’t take long to find out and Lord Black barked a loud laugh when he saw their gift.

Stifled screams and retching could be heard as William hefted up the massive and bloodied head from the chest before tossing it carelessly to the feet of the thrones as if the head of a full grown Ironbelly Dragon was nothing more than a little mouse that the household cat would offer to the one who fed it. Lily had paled considerably but her stomach held strong.

“The rest of it sits outside your gates,” Charlie laughed. “We know not what you Englishmen do with dragons.”

It didn’t take long to realize that the deceptively thin leather armor that the Northmen were all wearing had been made from a dragon’s hide.

“You bastards know that we don’t hunt them around here like you crazy lot do,” Lord Black responded with his own laugh.

In fact, the last time that a dragon had been killed in this kingdom had been over a decade ago. James and the Lord Black shared a look remembering the thrill of the hunt. Arthur had shared some tips with them before they had rode off on their quest so it was likely that his sons knew the story. That’s probably why the bothered dragging the corpse of a massive beast across the countryside too.

Wearing the coagulating blood on his hands as if were nothing more than an accessory, William offered a more friendly smile to the Lord Black. “Molly Odinsdotter offers you her regards and insists that you stay in your own country, Fatherless Dog.”

This seemed to please the mad Lord rather than insult him. “You may tell her that I rather miss her brothers’ company.”

Whatever tension had been stretched out between the Northmen company and the English royalty seemed to break after that and the Arthurson boys began to laugh in earnest, elbowing each other and speaking in a rapid and foreign tongue before turning back to the King, Queen, and Lord.

“Our Uncles may see fit to come join us in the fight, Fatherless Dog, if we can come to terms with the King James here.”

Lord Black looked over to his King with a pleased grin and King James almost rolled his eyes. This whole meeting was about protecting the life of his only son and heir to the throne, not getting his best friend a debauched shag.

“Will you join us for dinner to further discuss the matter?” Queen Lily asked politely, but with the commanding tone that let everyone in the room know what was expected.

The boys, men really, gave mocking half-bows. “Of course, Lady Queen. We’d be delighted.”


End file.
